Adam Warlock (Earth-2480)
Adam Warlock is an artificially created being who became a protector of all life. History Adam's creators, the Enclave, were a group of scientists who came together in secret to advance the world. While their faked deaths made them anonymous to humanity, their scientific achievements made them noticeable to some extra-terrestrial beings. One of these beings bestowed upon them the Abstract, a book that contained science that was so advanced was on the line between science and magic, being dubbed "quantum magic" by the authors. Out of all the sets of instructions for many different seemingly impossible advancements, the one that stood out to the Enclave was the creation of life. It gave them the blueprints to create an organic being through the manipulation of extra-dimensional energies and matter. It took the Enclave nearly two years to understand the blueprints and build the machine needed to create life. Once the machine was complete, they were able to channel extra-dimensional energy that could form 3D structures in the physical dimension. They spent several months 'building' their person, which involved countless hours of carefully placing strands of energy. The more they built, the more advanced the construct became, and upon completion, the network of energy strings transformed into a physical body. The newly-created being's skin let off intense light that nearly blinded its creators. The being was dubbed 'Adam' by the Enclave, after the biblical figure, being the first of his kind. To the disappointment of the Enclave, Adam chose to leave Earth, and they were unable to stop him, as they couldn't even look at him because of his immense light. While floating through the cosmos, Adam familiarised himself with his existence, and learned to control his own body, allowing him to stop the intense light his body emitted, meaning he could interact with other living beings without potentially blinding them. Wanting to learn more about life, Adam travelled to the nearest world inhabited by sentient life, which was not a planet, but Knowhere, built into the severed head of an ancient Celestial. He was confronted by the security force of Knowhere upon arrival, and as his message of "I'm here to study life" sounded ridiculous and he had no identification, he was taken to the leader of the security force, Cosmo. Using his telepathic powers, Cosmo saw Adam's memories and understood why he was there, and agreed to let him roam Knowhere in order to study people, although within limits and while being escorted. Powers & Abilities Super Strength: Due to his body being built from extra-dimensional energy, Adam has incredibly strength. He is able to lift several tonnes at a time, and with concentration can channel more energy through his body, enhancing his strength even more temporarily. Energy Manipulation: Using his body's connection to another dimension, he can draw energy from that realm of existence and manipulate it in the 3D world. Flight: By channelling energy through his body, he can propel himself so that he can fly across vast distances. Combined with the fact that he doesn't need to breathe, he can fly through space. Healing Factor: Because his body is made from extra-dimensional energy, it can heal much faster than flesh. Any non-deadly injuries heal near-instantly. Cosmic Awareness: Thanks to his innate connection to another dimension, he can sense cosmic events. For example, he could sense the genocide of Xandar while at the other end of the galaxy. The events need to be fairly significant to create intense psychic, physical or metaphysical repercussions for him to be able to sense them. Cosmic Immunity: Adam is immune to cosmic effects, such as reality being manipulated a super-powered being. Evolutionary Cocoon: Adam can never truly die. While his body may die, his brain lives on, and a cocoon forms around his body. The cocoon is a cyber-organic construct that is similar to the machine that created him, and not only heals his injuries, but re-writes the quantum magic that holds his body together, making him stronger. The cocoon is near-indestructible, with only the most powerful cosmic entities being able to break it open. He can also generate cocoons around other people, either dead or near it, although the person inside is merely healed/resurrected, it is very unlikely they will be enhanced unless they had pre-existing super-enhancements. Quantum Magic: Through his ability to manipulate the energies of the 'quantum realm', he can use it to create constructs to enact quantum magic. His most common 'quantum spell' is creating portals, by constructing wormholes that use the quantum realm as a shortcut. Theoretically, he has the ability to create another being like him, he simply lacks the knowledge to do so. Paraphernalia Trivia * Category:Heroes Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Earth-2408 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Immortals Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Magic Users Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Super Strength Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Healing Factor Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Evolution Control Category:Males Category:Asexual Characters Category:Single Characters